Closure
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: Cho’s point of view. There are three events that happened between Harry and Cho during their year in Hogwarts from the start of a blooming beginning of a relationship to the very sad misunderstanding ending between them. A Harry/Cho fan fiction story.
1. Chapter 1: A New Kind of Feeling

_**Summary:**_ Cho's point of view. There are three events that happened between Harry and Cho during that year in Hogwarts from the start of a blooming beginning to the end.

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, this my second Harry Potter fan fiction only this time it pairs with Cho. Okay, I know Cho's somewhat technically relationship with Harry didn't last too long. But hey, I'll write this anyway because I wanted to write a Harry/Cho fan fiction story for myself. Anyways, I don't own the characters or the Wizarding World. I'm just a seventeen year old fan fiction writer that expresses herself in many ways.

_**Closure**_

_Chapter One: A New Kind of Feeling_

Closure, I forgot what that used to feel like. Maybe it's because my bright feelings died along with him. Cedric, the boy I used to be with before he was murdered. Cedric was the boy who became my first crush in my fifth year. Cedric was the boy who showed me that the world is not always cold and cruel. But now that he's gone, I feel that the relationship between us was long gone. It was blown away like a relief after the storm, except it's the other way around. The storm came after the light shines upon me one last time.

Why Cedric? Why is it time for you to go? We didn't even get together for very long. Why didn't I stop you from going into your cruel fate? Why didn't I tell you how I really felt about you? Why didn't I give you at least a kiss on the cheek or that warmth embrace we used to have before going through that maze? It's the maze that leads to the end your life instead of a light at the end of the tunnel. Only screams and cries of sorrow reached within my ears instead of the cheers I've been expecting.

I sighed as I remembered that fateful day when grim reaper had taken its strike on him. From the moment I saw from the stadium below that day, I knew I felt a bad vibration when I saw him collapsed with a dead body. At first, I wasn't sure what just happened. There were so many people in the crowd, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang students alike. They were a few seconds of cheering and students dancing out of their seats. But then when I heard an earsplitting scream from the Beauxbatons champion, it didn't sound pleasant.

That's when I believed the darkness clouded above our heads. Why did everyone stop cheering? Why is it replaced with cries of panic and fear? There should have been cheering and celebrating filling the area. So, I decided to investigate why everyone's acting about. When I got closer, I regretted ever to see what I witnessed before my dark brown eyes. I gasped as I shed tears when I get a closer look. That dead body was the boy that used to have that spark in his eyes. That boy was Cedric Diggory, now lain dead on the grass. His once cream colored skin was now replaced with a pale deadly ghost like; his eyes had a hollow and frightened look.

No, this can't be happening! Cedric, the guy one I once knew, was dead. I tried to look away, trying to believe it was all just a crazy nightmare. My stomach twisted in a knot, binding me inside with pain. It can't be real! It just can't be true! Say it isn't so! Wake up, I screamed. Wake up, please! You're only dreaming this!

I kept repeating these words over and over again, shaking my head. I shut my eyes, counting to three in a whisper. Maybe once these images disappear, I'll actually know I'm dreaming all this. Maybe then, I might find myself sleeping in my dorm and that the third task didn't happen yet. Well, when I counted to three, I opened my eyes hoping that my fact was true. Unfortunately, my wishes weren't exactly as I wanted when my eyes came into focus. Giving in, I realized there's a difference from reality and dreams. Dreams can easily go away whether they're bad or not, changing it whatever you like. Reality, on the other hand, are not repaired or mended like a wound.

I watched as everyone in the DA practiced their spells, laughter glowing in each face. I had to admit that I envy them. How could they be so cheerful when there's a war approaching? How come I can't share the same feeling everyone has?

* * * * * * *

As days go by, I was surprised that the DA has reached to its last day of meeting before Christmas break starts. I sadly entered the Room of Requirement with my friend Marietta. She tried cheering me up by pointing at the decorations that teachers placed in the school. But none it mattered to me at all without Cedric. I was still mourning over Cedric after what happened last year. I can never forget how it disturbed me. How his features no longer look confident in the eyes. How it haunted me when I saw that sickened image flashing in front of me like it's tormenting me. How it gave me the shivers when I replayed it in my dreams…

"Hey, Cho… are you all right?"

"What?" I muttered.

I shook my head, pushing the horrible image away to the back of my mind. I seem to awaken from my thoughts when I noticed the person for the first time. I was looking directly, right before me, was none other than Harry Potter. Harry… the boy who was part of the Triwizard Tournament with Cedric. Harry, who was the boy who witness Cedric's death and rumored that he faced You-Know-Who during that time. Harry, who was supposed to be savior of the Wizarding World, seems to be talking to me. He was speaking in a concerned, yet soft whisper of a voice.

My world seems to be turning, spiraling in a whirl of colors. I felt sudden warmth inside me that hasn't been blossomed in days. It feels like… when Cedric was around me… except only with a different kind of feeling… What kind of feeling is this?

I searched underneath his glasses into his bright green attractive eyes, trying to find the answer to this puzzled question that I wanted to explore. Wait a minute… Did I just mention that he has attractive eyes? Where did that thought come from? I shook my head again. What is wrong with me today? Why am I acting like this when I'm supposed to be mourning over Cedric?

And yet, I can't help but stare at Harry. The way his eyes kept staring at me, pulling me in a trace like. I can only describe that I just feel so lost in them… _There's something different about him, but I just don't know what._ I gently placed my hand where my heart was located. My eyes widened with amazement and shock. It was beating like mad, pumping faster and faster.

"Cho, are you okay?" he whispered. I bit my lip as I watched his lips move with each word he spoke. "You don't look so good. Are you feeling ill?"

Oh, no! What should I say? I feel so stupid standing in front of Harry like this. No, please… This can't be what I think this feeling is! As Harry stepped closer to me, my heart gave a quick jolt. No, I won't let my heart take over me, not this time. I have a boyfriend… Well, I _had_ a boyfriend and he's long gone… _This means… Oh god… I'm wide open and I can't stop him._ My eyes flickered left and right, trying to find a way to escape this mess. I tried to attempt to move my body, but my feet were rooted to the spot.

"I… um…"

I'm stuttering. I can't believe I'm stuttering! This never happened before when I was with Cedric. What's wrong with me? Why am I acting shy around Harry? Maybe…

Just as I wanted to explore further into his features, his friends appear along with the other DA members. I sighed in relief as Harry walked away from me and turned quickly to greet them. Well, it was close… _Too_ close, in fact.

* * * * * * *

"Okay, I thought that today's meeting we're going to review the spells we've done since the beginning," I heard Harry announced to us. "Well, because since holidays are coming, I'm planning on starting to teach the new spells for next year."

"What? We're not doing anything new?" a boy named Zacharias grunted with a snort. "Well, if I'd known that, I wouldn't have come…"

"Oh, we're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," snapped Fred at him.

I heard some DA sniggered at this and I laughed along with them. When I saw Harry looking at my direction, I stopped to control my giggles. I immediately turned away, feeling myself blush a hint of pink in my cheeks. He must have done the same thing because I took a quick glance at his face when he walked away. Wow, from the looks of things, his cheeks were turning red. Gee, he looks so adorable acting sweet and quiet like. Then, I noticed a snap of fingers in my face.

"Hey, Cho quit spacing out like that! We're supposed to be practicing, remember?"

"Oh, right… Sorry, Marietta," I mumbled as I pulled out my wand from my robes.

I pretended to positioned myself to our usual spot in the Room of Requirement. When I turned to face her, I gripped my wand tightly. Okay, I got to stop doing that! Okay, I must promise not to think about Harry… I mustn't think of him… I mustn't think of him…

Oh, no! Harry's coming this way! What should I do? Okay, stay cool. Don't panic.

Harry came to our side of the room, watching us practice the Protego spell. I narrowed my eyes, concentrating on the spell that Marietta was going to perform at me. Wait for it… Wait for it…

"Impedimenta!"

"Protego," I cried as the successful spell surrounded me in sphere, rebounding Marietta's.

Marietta squeaked and duck down to dodge the stunning spell. I beamed with pride. It was the first time in days that I finally improved on at least one spell. Harry then nodded in approval, making me give him a smile in return. He blushed and then headed to find what the other members is progressing on.

Marietta raised her eyebrows at me as she rose herself from the floor. She brushed her skirt, looking at me impressed. "Wow, Cho, you're really getting better at this! Is it because of Harry, I wonder?"

I gave my friend a playful swat on the shoulder. "Marietta, you're embarrassing me! I'm not having a crush on Harry, alright?"

Marietta rolled her eyes at me. "Sure, whatever you say, Cho."

* * * * * * *

"Okay, that's enough for today! You're getting really good! I promise, when we come back, we'll start learning the advanced stuff."

The room was ringed with clapping and cheering for him, making Harry smile warmly at us. Wow, I wish Cedric was here to see this. Cedric…

I melt a tug on the sleeve of my sweater. "Hey, Cho, let's go!"

"No, you go on," I whispered softly, trying to avoid her. "I'll see you later, Marietta." I forcefully wiped the tears clinging to my eyes. "I just wanted to be alone for awhile."

"Are you okay, Cho? Is there something on your mind?"

I turned to look at her so she can see me weeping. "Marietta, please…"

She softens her features and released me, nodding in understanding. She grabbed her sack and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later then," she muttered as she gave a comforting smile at me.

"Thanks, Marietta."

She waved in return as she walked away with the others, heading towards the double doors. When the doors closed with soft thud, I started sniffling as I pulled out a picture. It was a moving picture of Cedric and me when we were together in the Yule Ball. It shows Cedric was kissing me on the cheek. I was back then laughing and blushing, placing my arms around his neck. Oh, how happy that day was… But now all that is in the past and now he's gone. I wept silently as I caressed the photo in my hands. I then placed it away as I heard footsteps approaching to my direction.

"What's up?"

I looked up to see who it was. Once again, it was Harry. He gave me a confused and questioning stare. Those eyes… Those bright green eyes of his were reflecting me weeping. Oh, no! I'm sobbing again! This time, I'm weeping in front of Harry. God, this is embarrassing! Can this day get any worse?

I shook my head as I wiped my eyes again with my sleeve. Oh, what does it matter anymore? "I'm – sorry. I suppose… it's just… learning all this stuff… It just makes me… wonder whether… if _he'd_ known it all… he'd still be alive…"

I watched Harry shifted uncomfortably. He looks like he knows what I hinted of whom that I wanted to talk about.

He sighed as he sat down onto the nearest cushion. "He did know this stuff. He was really good at it, or he could never have got to the middle of that maze. But if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance."

I hiccupped at the sound of the name. I didn't bother to flinch or gasp because I'm still weeping miserably over Cedric. Plus, I admire his bravery for saying the name without fear.

I swallowed as I gave all my courage to speak again. My voice was above a whisper. "_You_ survived when you were just a baby."

I saw him got up, approaching toward the doors. No, please don't leave me… "Yeah, well… I dunno why, nor does anyone else, so it's nothing to be proud of."

I noticed him placing his hand on the surface of the door, ready to leave. I didn't know what caused me to speak up nor do I understand what's got into me next. All I know is that I needed someone to comfort me and I couldn't stand being alone.

"Oh, don't go!" He turned to face me again, raising his eyebrows. "I'm really sorry to get all upset like this… I didn't mean to…"

I hiccupped again as I rubbed my sore eyes against my sleeve. I bet my eyes were puffy and red from sobbing. Yes, I can admit that I cry like a child at times, but what else can I do?

Truthfully, I've been holding the sorrows about him inside me over the summer. I even hide it from my parents so they won't question me. Even when I first came to the school, my friends were never that reliable when it comes to cheering me up. They just don't understand the burden I kept holding inside. But how is it so easy to talk to Harry, I would never know nor cared. I just wanted the burden lifted from me.

"I know it must be horrible for you. Why am I mentioning Cedric, when you saw him died?" I choked as I felt a lump hitting in my throat as I mentioned his name. "I supposed you just wanted to forget about it…"

Harry remained silent, standing now away from the doors. I let smile curl up in my lips as I continued. "You're r-really good teacher, you know. I've never been able to stun anything before."

"Thanks," was all he muttered.

I lifted my head up to see that he's no longer distance away from me. He probably must have had the courage to get closer to me. His green eyes were searching into mine. I felt a strange loving sensation filling inside me. I wasn't sure where it came from, but for once I didn't mind it was in me. It's like Harry became the ray of hope that I was so desperately longing to have. He was the one that would save me from this misery that's hurting me. Maybe… Maybe moving on without Cedric in my life wouldn't be so bad after all. Besides, Cedric wouldn't want me to weep over him for the rest of my life, right?

Somehow, a little mistletoe sprouted over our heads. We both blushed hard on our cheeks. The atmosphere in the Room of Requirement seemed to get a lot warmer than usual.

"Mistletoe," I whispered, pointing at the plant over our heads.

"Yeah," said Harry hoarsely. He licked his lips nervously. "It's probably full of nargles, though."

"What are nargles?" My eyes were starting to get hazy.

I watched I focused upon his lips. He licked his lips again as I came closer to his face. Each word seemed to give me a sudden urge…

"No idea," he mouthed, trying to back away. I gave another step closer to him. So, could he possibly like me? "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean."

I gave a little sob and a giggle as I approached him a few more inches, closing the gap that was there before. I never was this close to Harry before, especially Cedric. Cedric always gave me a kiss on a cheek when he was around. I wonder what it feels like when I…

I let my heart take over me, not even hesitating to regret what I'm saying. "I really like you, Harry."

I closed my watery eyes and made contact with his lips. There was a warm feeling in my body as I released his lips. He smiled at me sheepishly, his bright green eyes sparkling behind his glasses. I smiled back as the tears keep shedding from my eyes. They weren't the tears of sorrow, but they are tears of happiness. Is this what I've been missing? Is this what my heart's been telling me all this time? That I really need this? He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing his lips back to mine. This time, it was more of passionate kind of kiss than a nervous one. That warmth feeling return to my lips again as he hold me in his embrace, bringing my arms around his neck.

"I really like you too," he whispered as he released the kiss.

I blinked and giggled up at him as he wiped the tears from my eyes, nuzzling my nose. This was the closure that I never had with Cedric. This was what I was missing all along.


	2. Chapter 2:The Awkward Short Conversation

_**Author's Note:**_ Here's Chapter 2 of Closure. Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.

_Chapter Two: The Awkward Short Conversation_

Returning to the familiar welcoming castle of Hogwarts with Marietta, I exited out of Charms class by her side. I think heard her chatting animatingly to me, but her voice seemed distanced from my own thoughts. What was I thinking, you ask? The answer: Christmas break. How was my Christmas break, you question? Well…

Christmas break wasn't cheery as usual for me. My father couldn't come home from an international business trip because he has to work during the holidays. From what my mother told me, he couldn't get off of work when he asked his boss. When my mother announced this, I mostly spend my time in room, trying to hide back the tears that my father didn't come in seven years.

You see, the last time I've seen my father was when I was nine years old. Back then, we used to be a whole family. We were happy back then from what my mother told me. But one day, when my parents had an argument and called for a divorce, they believed that their relationship is over between them. So, ever since then, nothing has been the same since he departed to go on that international business trip. The saddest part is he never says goodbye to me or my mother.

At first, I kept hoping that father would return and we'll be whole again someday. My mother only just gave me sad look, pointing out that a relationship is not easy to mend. But I never wanted to give up hope.

And so every year, I was hoping that he'll come home over the holidays and spend time like we used to. I waited in the spring… waited in the summer… waited in the fall… and waited in the winter. But there was no sign of my father coming home on my family's doorstep. No ring of a doorknob, no father calling to greet us a Merry Christmas. So, in the end, I gave up hope and realize my mother was right. I realize my family will never become one again.

"Hey, Cho, are you listening to me?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face Marietta. "What?"

Marietta frowned at me. "You mean you weren't listening to me all this time?"

I bit my lip. God, what am I supposed to say? Tell her the truth? _Yes, I didn't listen to you._ No, that's a terrible answer. I don't want really want to hurt her feelings. So, maybe I should try this instead…

"Yeah, I was listening to you. It's just that I was thinking about…"

I froze and grew silent when I saw him. Marietta was waving her hand in my face, but I didn't pay the slightest attention to her. I started pacing toward the three Gryffindor students, waving to the boy in glasses. Marietta was crying out something about me moving too fast, but her voice seemed to be too far away to hear.

"Hi, Harry," I greeted with a shy smile.

Harry turned around to face me. He had that nervous (or is it awkward?) look on his face when he saw me. His features seem to puzzle me because sometimes I wonder why Harry acts like this every time we meet face to face. Really, sometimes I wish I know what he thinks about me.

"Oh, hi," he replied in a whisper.

Somehow, hearing him whisper to me causes my heart to skip a beat. It just sends chills down my spine. I don't understand why, but I just only know have that strange feeling every time he does something. Whether he speaks or does something he always does every day, I just feel amused (or is it admired?) at… well, whatever he does. I guess what I'm trying to say is that maybe after what happened last time in the Room of Requirement, my emotions about Harry seemed to change in a new perspective… a new light.

In the distance, I believed I heard the girl named Hermione Granger spoke something to Harry about her and her probably her boyfriend going to the library. But that didn't matter to me. What matters is that Harry and I are alone in this deserted corridor. Not even if there are some students passing by and chatting with their friends, we would only see each other. I gaze into his bright green eyes, waiting for him to speak. Then, realizing that he must be thinking the same thing, I decided to break the silence. I spoke the first question that seem to surface from my mind.

"Had a good Christmas?" I asked politely.

I bit my lip after the words escaped from me. Oh, I can't believe what just said. Did I just ask if he had good Christmas? Oh, I hope I wasn't too rude or impolite! Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that question. It just instantly slips out from my mouth, that's all. Maybe… What if he didn't have a good Christmas? Of course, that could be obvious.

From what I heard, Harry has to suffer living with his Muggle relatives. I gripped my textbook tightly in my hands. Oh, I feel so ashamed of myself! I should probably apologize to him for my disrespect. It's supposed to be the right thing to do, after all. Just as I was about to open up again, surprisingly, Harry decided to answer back.

"Yeah, not bad," he replied with that familiar warm smile on his face.

I felt a twisted knot forming inside my heart. There he goes again, attracting me with that smile of his. I felt my lips twitched, forming a smile in return to reflect his. Wow, maybe his smile seemed to be contagious or something, but in a good naturally way.

"Mine was pretty quiet." It was true that my holiday break was quiet, but I can't believe that I told him parts the truth. Wow, definitely Harry is_ really_ affecting me big time for every second we're taking to each other. I felt my cheeks turning pink. Oh, that's two things that instantly slipped from my mouth. Not only that, it happened in just one day! Oh, god! This is so ranked as one of my most top ten lists of embarrassing moments! Hmm… Maybe I'll try clearing up my embarrassment if I mentioned about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

"Erm… there's another Hogsmeade trip next month, did you see the notice?"

There, that should drain the color of my embarrassment away. When my face returned to its calm state, I noticed that Harry seemed to be a dazed dreamy trance. I still wonder why he kept looking at me like that. It's starting to scare me a little with him remaining silent. Then, I gave a little cough to awaken his trance. Harry must have heard me because he blinked twice and then searched to find me standing patiently.

"What? Oh no, I haven't checked the notice board since I got back…"

"Yes, it's on a Valentine's Day…"

I gasped and hid my face underneath my curtain of my black silky straight hair. Oh, no! Not again! I just blurted out again for the third time! Oh, why did I just mention that out loud? Oh, probably Harry must have thought I feel so stupid standing there acting awkward in a corridor with him. I don't even understand why this keeps happening to me. I must have set a world record of embarrassing myself. This is so low.

"Right…" I raise my head up and brought my hair tucked behind my ears. When I looked up, I notice Harry was gripping the sleeve of his sweater nervously. My eyes widened. Is he really saying what I think he's saying? "Well, I suppose you want to ---?"

"Only if you do," I said, my voice bubbling with excitement. Wow, am I over reacting? God, I feel like a child getting the gift that I wanted and pleaded for so long. Definitely I feel like I total fool of myself. I mean, what kind of teenager am I exactly?

Harry stared at me, frowning like he's trying to figure out what he just said. I felt guilt in my stomach. Maybe it's that breakfast I had this morning. That or maybe…

Maybe I must be jumping into conclusions. Harry could possibly be saying anything that can fill his incomplete sentence. What if he's was actually only mentioning if I want to know the next DA meeting? Well, that could make sense. Oh god, well nice going, Cho. You just had to twist his words up to something you want to expect. That's it! I got to remind myself never to do that again the next time we meet! I waited with abated breath as I heard Harry's reply.

"I – er --"

God damn it! I knew it! Now that I blabbed about the Hogsmeade trip subject, I made him speechless. Great, that's just great! Now I really blew it! He might as well say no or something.

"Oh, it's okay if you don't," I heard my voice controlling over me. Yeah, I may say its okay, but it seriously hurts to be rejected even if I did twist his words a bit. Well, I might as well carry on my way and end this conversation now. "Don't worry. I-I'll see you around," I muttered.

I turned and started walking away from him. Maybe it's better if some things are better to be not spoken about. I can understand that well. I might as well find Marietta again. She's probably wondering where I am.

"Cho! Hey – CHO!"

"What?"

I turned around and stopped in my tracks to see Harry trying to keep his pace up to me. I rubbed my neck, wondering what Harry wants now. What it could it be this time? If he only followed me to waste my time, then I'm not even going to bother listening. Well, this better be good.

"Er – d'you want to come into Hogsmeade with me on Valentine's Day?"

I opened my mouth a little. Wow, so Harry did take the hint. I guess it must have taken all his courage and slowly piece out the puzzle. Maybe he it just takes time for him to process what I said. I replied with a friendly grin, feeling myself blush hard on my cheeks (or maybe it's my entire face? Oh, please! I just hope it's not!)

"Oooh, yes!" I squealed with delight. Great, now I really sound like when I was a little girl getting her sweets! This is just too much for me!

"Right… well… that's settled then," Harry grinned weakly. "So, where exactly do you want me to meet you when we go to Hogsmeade?"

"Well," I spoke softly. "Maybe you should meet me in front of the castle doors. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, great… Well… I guess I'll see you," he waved as he headed to the direction of the far side of the halls.

"Bye," I whispered, waving my hand slightly.

As I lowered my arm down to the side, I felt both a sudden joy and a mixture of confusion. Okay, what just happened there? Did Harry just say he'll come to the Hogsmeade trip with me? Does that mean we're going out on a date? I let my textbook slide from my grasp. Oh my god! Harry just asked me out!


	3. Chapter 3: The Hogsmeade Trip Part 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, so this is the second to last chapter of Closure. At first, I thought that this is the last chapter, but I decided to split it in two parts. Wow, so this is the first time I almost completed a story! So, I just like to say thanks for everyone who read this story. I'm definitely pleased that the numbers of you are enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: I may have written this fan fiction, but that doesn't mean I own neither the Harry Potter series nor the lyrics of this song, _So in Love with Two_.

_Chapter 3: The Hogsmeade Trip Part 1_

Oh my god! I still can't believe Harry asked me out! I kept thinking these lines over and over again, replaying the events when the last time I talked to Harry. Sometimes I feel happy, full of excitement, and a ray of hope filling within me. It's probably like a flame of the candle is reborn, giving an aroma of a new scented love. You know… the rose type that fills your lungs because of a spring cool breeze. The way I see it, I would described the feeling as a blooming romance with a new light.

But then again, I feel guilty and ashamed of myself. Why do I feel like that, you ask? Well, it's because I feel like I'm replacing _**Cedric**_. I mean, sure I can accept that he's dead, but sometimes the wounds that's been slashed inside still contain scars that are hard to remove. Cedric was my first guy I had a crush on. I feel that I'm betraying him and the once relationship we used to have. I'm ashamed of myself that if I was to tell Harry this, he would have thought I never loved him. I can imagine how hurt he would feel when if I was to break his heart.

Yet, deep down, I wished I can love them both and keep them inside my hearts. I wanted to be happy like Cedric would expect me to, but it's just that I'm not sure what is right and what is wrong. I wanted to be with Harry, but I feel that my old relationship with Cedric will drain away. I just can't seem to let it go. I'm so confused and lost… if only someone… _anyone…_ could help me solve this problem. If I keep this up, I feel like I'll lose both of them. So, which one should I choose: Harry…. or Cedric… Harry… or Cedric…

I sighed in frustration as I collapsed on my four poster bed. I lowered my eyelids, only seeing the darkness from my eyes. Why does this seem so hard to decide? Why can't I have them both? Why does it have to be one? I don't want to hurt Harry's feelings! I don't want to lose the memories of me and Cedric together! I wanted to like Harry so much. I wanted to love Cedric even though he's gone. Why? Why does it feel like I can only choose only one path? It's not fair!

I got back up to a sitting position, looking at the radio on my bedside counter. Maybe listening to a song could clear my thoughts about either of them. I switched on the radio, turning the knobs smoothly on my fingertips. When I no longer hear the static, I silently listen to the following song playing within my ears.

_Number one: _

_There could never be anyone like you_

_How come I feel this way again?_

Cedric's my number one… It was true that Cedric's unique in many ways. But why am I thinking of him again? I thought I was over his death, but am I really? I thought I could move on, but then again…

_My number two:_

_Never tried to tell me what to say or do_

_I'm so in love with two_

Harry's my number two… Ever since I first met him, I didn't realize how much I feel about him. I know whenever's he's around me, he never told me off when I was practicing in the DA. I really liked how he blushed bashfully, trying his effort to be romantic. If only some people like Marietta should know what he truly is, even where his true colors lie.

_I don't want to push it_

_I don't want to fight_

_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

My dark brown eyes widened in surprise. That song… These song lyrics seemed to sound like the situation I'm in right now.

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breaking all my rules because of you_

_You can tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I don't know what to do_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I choose the both of you_

Is that why it's so hard to decide? Do I really love them both or is it that I just want to get rid of wounds that's been once contain Cedric inside me? I wonder what would happen if Cedric's still alive. Would I still feel something over Harry?

_Number one:_

_You give me everything I need_

_But some thinks too I'm better with_

Cedric… Those lines describe how I feel about Cedric. When he was around, he does give me anything I wanted. He once protected me from harm. Cedric used to give me the love I need when my heart is cold.

_My number two:_

_He's the one that really makes me feel_

_So good_

_I'm so in love with two_

On the other hand, Harry… He does make me feel alive again. When he kissed me back in the Room of Requirement, I really felt something passionate flowing inside me. It's like his kiss gave me what he really was trying to tell me for the last three years: that he liked me. I feel so bad that I never noticed it before until now.

_I don't want to push it_

_I don't want to fight_

_But the feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breaking all my rules because of you_

_You can tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

I started humming to the tune. I didn't know why, but I know that the song was catchy to me. Maybe I'm acting like this because I wanted to stop thinking about my problem. Maybe it's because Valentine's Day seemed to affect me. I mean, it's supposed to about love and caring for others, right? So, why does it feel like that both two guys surfacing in my mind seems to hurt me when I think of them separately?

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I don't know what to do_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I choose the both of you_

_Don't want to fight another night_

_Just want to make it right_

_C'mon_

_Ooh, my number one_

_Ooh, my number two_

_Oh, somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do_

_My number one (My number one)_

_My number two (My number two)_

_Somebody tell me_

_I'm so in love…_

I really do wish I can make everything right. I'm tired of struggling in my sleep about Cedric and Harry every night. I wish I can tell someone who could understand how I feel. I tried listening to my heart, but it's like it's splitting on two sides. One side of me wanted me to only think about Cedric being irreplaceable. The other part of me wanted to move on and go on to a relationship with Harry. Oh, if only I can be able to choose what's right for me!

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breaking all my rules because of you_

_You can tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breaking all my rules because of you_

_You can tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I'll choose the both of you_

I switched off the radio with a firm twist. Well, that didn't help at all I thought as I cursed silently. Now that I listen to that song, it only made my thoughts about them even deeper! I gave another sigh. Well, I guess I should decide what to dress on my date with Harry. At least that's easier and not complicated at all.

I got up and pulled out my trunk from under my bed. I unlatched the locks and open up to reveal my clothes. Now, what to wear for my date with Harry? Hmm… Maybe I should wear a dress? I lifted a cream silky dress close to my eye level. Sure, it's nice, but… I shook my head. No, definitely not for Valentine's Day… I placed the dress I was holding on my bed and I felt my eyes watering. The dress reminds me of the day when I was wearing it to the Yule Ball. When I was still with Cedric… I bit my lip as tears continue to fall from my face. _Cedric… Why? Why can't I let you go?_

* * * * * * *

Once I got dressed, I walked silently toward the entrance hall where I promised Harry that I'll be there. After looking and searching, I found the perfect dress for Valentine's Day and a dress I never wear when I was with Cedric. I was wearing a red dress striped in black. This one was what I received that was sent from my father during the Christmas break. Sure, I may have been disappointed that my father didn't come for Christmas, but that doesn't mean he forgot to give my present even if he wasn't around. Anyways, as I was on my way there, I was buried in my own thoughts.

Oh, what am I going to do? I can't pick one no matter how hard I tried. I love Cedric and I love Harry. What is a girl supposed to do? I leaned against the side of the wall, looking at the sky. The sky seemed so cloudy just like my own thoughts.

Cedric… Cedric was the man I used to be with. He used to be around me whenever I need him. But now that he's gone, how can I call for him now? I sometimes feel so lonely even if I'm surrounded by my friends. Sure they said that they'll always be there for me, but I don't expect them to always be there when I'm alone. When Cedric's around, he always comes to my rescue when I almost fell into the darkness. It reminds me of the book I read about the two star crossed lovers Romeo and Juliet. I remembered how I cried about them when they died tragically because they loved each other.

At first, I never would believe that could ever happen to me. But when I first stepped into Hogwarts, my life seemed to change. I found out that my life is like Romeo and Juliet, except that my story is more different. Cedric was the only one that had the cruel fate and not me. I'm not sure if I was a coward to face death in the eyes. I know I'm not positive to face it like him. I would have pleaded to spare my life. But Cedric…I bet he would never runaway from death, not even back down without a fight. Maybe that's why I couldn't let him go. He may have determination and bravery on the outside, but on the inside he's a kind and gentle person.

Harry… Maybe that's why I liked Harry also. He also has that determination and bravery just like Cedric. It's like they have the same common aurora in their souls. Sure, they are in a different Hogwarts house, but they do have some unique qualities that are the same even if they are in a different path.

Cedric has some things he gains. People adored and admired him. He's handsome and popular, yet none of that really mattered to him. Harry has some things he lost and needs someone to mend his pain. Harry may be popular than Cedric because he's the Boy Who Lived that defeated You-Know-Who, but he hardly has true friends that stick with him. Sure, some say that they're his friends, but I bet they wanted to hang out with him only because he's famous.

I bet after all he's been through, he never knows the meaning of love. Maybe in fact, he never felt love from his parents before. Sure he may have had it when he was a baby, but I bet Harry forgot what it felt like now that he's grown up. I find that really sad and it makes me feel sorry for him. If I could give him something, I would do anything to give back his parents. Maybe then he'll be happier. He would never have to face his destiny. He would never have to defeat You-Know-Who by himself. I know I would want that if I were him.

I look down at my black dress shoes to the puddle nearby them. The puddle right beside me reflects my face like a mirror. From what I heard about mirrors, they show not only the reflection of your face, but also what's been inside your heart. I'm not sure where that thought came from, but I know that's the truth. Do you know what the puddle of water is reflecting for me? Well, it shows that I'm stuck in between two boys I love.

I pushed my train of thoughts aside as I heard footsteps approaching. I turned and gave a shy greeting of a smile when I spotted the familiar jet black hair boy in glasses. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a green sweater that seemed kind of big for him. How I know is the way the sleeves were folded. He seemed quite quiet as he approached me in slow steps. I tried to keep a straight face, trying hard to prevent myself from laughing at how he's walking like a robot. I got to be nice to him.

"Hi," I heard myself say breathlessly to him. Oh, great… I feel silly saying that to him.

"Hi," he echoed, giving me a goofy smile on his face.

Well, there's no turning back now. Now after thinking in my thoughts, it all comes down to this Hogsmeade trip whether I loved Harry or Cedric. Can I really move on and give my heart to Harry or would it turn into a disaster?


	4. Chapter 4: The Hogsmeade Trip Part 2

_**Author's Note:**___So, this is it! This is _**officially**_ the last chapter of _Closure_. This is when Cho finds out whether she chooses Harry or Cedric. So, I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

Disclaimer: Never owned Harry Potter series, never will.

_Chapter 4: The Hogsmeade Trip Part 2_

"Hi," I heard myself say breathlessly to him. Oh, great… I feel silly saying that to him.

"Hi," he echoed, giving me a goofy smile on his face.

We stared at each other for a long time. I started to feel myself getting warm as Harry continued to gaze at my appearance. Oh, God! I lowered my head to keep him from seeing my face turning red. This is so embarrassing! Why is it every time he looks at me like that, I started blushing? These silent treatments are really starting to get a little scary. When I was with Cedric, he never makes me feel uncomfortable like this!

"Well – er – shall we go, then?"

Huh? I looked up to see his bright green almond eyes speaking to the ground. He must think that the silence was starting to get uncomfortable too. I gave him that same shy smile to make sure that I'm excited about the trip. But I know this isn't what I'm truly feeling. I know that I'm just hiding my true face behind a fake mask.

"Oh – yes…"

We walked silently side by side without holding hands. I guess this is Harry's first time to go out with a girl. I suppose you can say that he's no romantic gentleman, but to me, that's perfectly fine. I don't mind whether he holds my hand or not. I just feel the same way if he did hold my hand. In my case, it would feel weird because I feel like I'm repeating what happened to me when I was with Cedric. The only difference is that this isn't Cedric I'm with. He's long gone from the living. This time, I'm with Harry. I'm with Harry Potter, the legendary Boy Who Lived who was in many history books.

We passed silently with a smile as we recognized Filch the caretaker eyeing us suspiciously. God, that guy could be creepy sometimes, always being noisy at any student passing his way. I even heard he makes love over his cat, Mrs. Norris. Then, I heard he also makes love for the librarian, Madam Pince. Now, from what my friends say, he's now targeting upon Professor Umbridge. When we got out into the fresh air, I wanted to make a gagging noise when I mentioned this to Harry. But when I looked at him as I walked beside him, he just remained silent. Seriously, I wished he can lighten up at least a little.

Well, on the bright side, the weather seemed like a nice breeze for today. Oh, who was I kidding? What kind of date is this? Why can't Harry enjoy himself or at least talk to me? He doesn't need to always get depressed all the time. Hey, what's Harry looking at this time? I turned my head to see what he's staring at. My eyes widened with understanding. Oh, I get it!

I whispered to him, "You really miss it, don't you?"

"What?" Harry turned to see my face full of concern. "Yeah," he replied with a sigh. "I do."

Oh, poor Harry! I got to lighten up his spirits. I don't want him to be sad… like I am. "Hey, remember the first time we played against each other, in the third year?"

For the first time since we got out, I noticed a smile forming in his lips. I gave a smile in return. Yes, it's for real, I swear! Like I said before, I don't know why, but his smile just feels contagious to me. Well, there's that smile I'm so familiar of. At least I made Harry smile for I knew he can't keep a straight face forever.

"Yeah… You kept blocking me."

Oh, was I really? I heard a giggle escape from me. Oh yeah, now I remembered that day! I was just teasing him because I like to joke around at that time. I wasn't sure what caused me to do that when I was playing Quidditch against him, but I know that when the moment I first met him, I had that twinkle in my eyes. I knew there was something special about him.

"And Wood told you not to be a gentleman and knock me off my broom if you had to," I added with a laugh, remembering that Gryffindor keeper.

God, back then, I really wanted to say something rude back to Oliver Wood. Hm… If I can replay that game over again, maybe I should have knocked _**him**_ out instead. That would have served him right for saying that, but I know that's not right and lady like. Well, what do you expect? Not every teenage girl is that sweet and innocent.

I continued, "I heard he got taken on by Pride of Portree, is that right?"

Harry snorted (or is it a sigh?) at this. "Nah, it was Puddlemere United, I saw him at the World Cup last year."

So, he must have talked with him during that time, huh? "Oh, I saw you there too, remember? We were on the same campsite. It was really good, wasn't it?"

Well, I guess we're making progress with each other. Hey, even if it's about Quidditch, at least he's able to talk to me, right? I just need him to talk to me, it's that simple. As we keep going further about the subject, I realized that Harry's not hard to talk to. He just need to get adjusted being with me, that's all. Unfortunately, our conversation didn't last too long as I planned. A group of Slytherin girls passed our way, sneering at us and gave disgusted looks. Oh, great! That's just what I need! A bunch of snooty faced Slytherin girls thinking its right to judge every student that's not in their house. Oh, if only if I could jinx them right about now… That would satisfy me very greatly no matter how wrong it is.

The leader of the group, which I think her name is Pansy Parkinson from what I heard from Marietta, was the first to speak up.

"Potter and Chang!" she screeched in a high pitch voice, giggling. God, I wish I can plug that woman's mouth right now! "Urgh, Chang, I don't think much of your taste…" Oh my god! Would you just shut the hell up already! "At least Diggory was good-looking!"

I gave Harry a pleading look to tell him that we should move on to go to Hogsmeade. He nodded as he grabbed my hand and we continued on our way. Harry and I brought our pace a little faster, trying to ignore their talk and howling. God and I thought we're getting positive about each other and will have great time. But now that Pansy ruined it, I'm not sure how I can find another way to get Harry to speak again. Oh, how I wished I can say something that could offend her so she can learn to shut her mouth. My first impression of thought is using a Scourgifying charm on her so her mouth. Well, let's see how she'll talk when there are suds spraying from her mouth like she has rabies.

After we got away from the gang of unpleasant girls, I blushed with embarrassment as he released my hand. I decided to stare down at my black buckled shoes in interest. I shouldn't let their jeering and sneering ruined our day together, not today. I'm not letting them get to me… and oh my god! I can't believe that Harry just holds onto my hand for a second ago! God, this is starting to get way too awkward!

* * * * * * *

When we approached the familiar outskirts of Hogsmeade, he asked me awkwardly, "So… where d'you want to go?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Truthfully, it doesn't matter to me at all. Sure, it's polite that Harry is trying to be a gentleman for me, but I really don't require him to do so. I would think it's better if he just be himself when he's around me. "Oh… I don't mind. "Um… shall we just have a look in the shops or something?"

He nodded in agreement and we headed toward the first shop that we noticed: Dervish and Banges. As we approached to the shop to take a glimpse at what the store's selling, my eyes flickered to the crowd of villagers. I wonder what they're looking at. Curious, I started running to see what caused everyone's attention with Harry behind me.

"Excuse me, pardon me," I muttered as I passed them aside to get a closer look. When I reached to the window, I felt hatred surging inside me. No, they're still not captured yet? My hands clenched into fists as I examined the poster right before me. The poster contains a ten thousand Galleon prize on finding any information of the ten Death Eaters and recapturing them. I felt sickened to the stomach. Why isn't anyone doing something about this? Why the Ministry are are too lazy to capture them these days? They're the ones that are responsible for the murder of innocent people including Cedric! Oh, I wish I can do something about it so that justice can be served here once and for all!

"It's funny isn't it," I said in hollow and yet a low voice that I can muster, gritting my teeth. "Remember when that Sirius Black escaped, and there were dementors all over Hogsmeade looking for him? And now ten Death Eaters are on the loose and there aren't dementors anywhere…"

If dementors are on our side, why aren't they doing anything about it? In fact, are they really on our side? What if they're actually on You-Know-Who's side?

I turned to Harry to see his face. He seemed quiet with no expression appearing in his eyes. "Yeah," he whispered, "Yeah, it is weird…"

What? That's all he could say? But when looked more closely at him, my anger softened. Wow, he seemed quite lost in his own mind. I couldn't really tell what he is really hiding under those blank eyes of his. Nothing in his words contain any emotion what so ever. I bit my lip. Maybe I pushed the subject too hard on him. After all, he was the one that faced those Death Eaters alone. I suddenly felt a pain inside my gut. I feel so ashamed of myself. Of course, it isn't my business to prod about the Death Eaters on him when it affects him most of all. I then decided not to make mental note to myself not to talk about them in front of Harry when were on a date.

* * * * * * *

Everywhere we went, Death Eaters were posted in every window, every shop. I feel disgusted seeing each poster as we passed by them. I felt the urge to rip them up and threw them all in the bin where they belong. But I knew I couldn't do it even no matter how much I wanted to. I got to control my actions while I'm with Harry at all times.

I felt a drop of water hitting on top of my head. I gazed up to check the sky. Oh, great! Just god damn bloody great! I thought this date could be a pleasant kind of weather on Valentine's Day. Instead, this is the result I'll get for today? Okay, just calm down, Cho. What could possibly go wrong? Sure, the weather is one thing, but that doesn't mean the rest of this day will be bad, right?

"Um… d'you want to get a coffee?" I asked Harry tentatively, trying to ignore the rain falling heavily on my ponytailed hair. Well, so much for keeping my dress from getting soaked, I guess. Oh, why didn't I bring my umbrella with me or even at least a hooded coat? If I did bring my umbrella, I would have shared my umbrella with Harry! Then, we wouldn't have soaking drenched clothes when we get back to the castle! Oh, I just hope I won't get sick! Well, as long as this date goes right, at least I'll be happy.

"Yeah, all right," Harry replied, searching for the nearest shop. "Where --"

An idea sprung into my mind immediately as I saw a familiar teashop. Oh, thank god! Finally, some place where we can at least stay until the rain pass. I pointed at the shop to Harry and heard an excitement in my voice. "Oh, there's a really nice place just up here; haven't you ever been to Madam Puddifoot's?"

Well, apparently not, because I could see him twitching his nose at it. Even though the rain is pouring upon our heads, I would never be too sure what kind of reaction is on him. Could it be in disgust? Could it be sickened? Well, that I'll never figure out.

"Cute, isn't it?" I said cheerily.

Well, in my definition, it might be. But for Harry…Well, I bet it's the opposite.

"Er… yeah," he said unpleasantly.

Yeah, that's what I thought. Well, everyone's a critic! I guess "cute" isn't what he really thinks. I pointed out the cherubs flying over each couples on their own table, who were throwing pink heart shaped confetti over each of them. "Look, she's decorated it for Valentine's Day!"

Harry seemed to realize what I'm pointing at. "Aaah…" he replied blankly. Well, like I said, everyone has their own opinion! I'm not hurt that Harry doesn't like them because that's how boys are. Believe me, when I was with Cedric, I know too well how he reacts to girly stuff.

I pulled Harry to an unoccupied table that was near a window. I then twisted my ponytailed hair to drench out the water. Well, this could take awhile to dry myself up. Once the last drop of water dripped from my hair, I then noticed Roger Davies, one of the guys that used to go out with me after Cedric.

Okay, I confess that I did go out with some other boys before Harry and I'm not afraid to say so. Actually, boys always asked me out whenever they hang out with me for too long. I never wanted to be with each of the boys I met, so I always rejected them. I guess after Cedric passed away, I felt that I never wanted to be with anyone else. Until now, that is.

"What can I get you, m'dears?" I heard Madam Puddifoot asked as she came to our table. I giggled silently as I heard a scraping sound from behind her. I saw Roger Davies gave a disapproving disgust before he returned back to talking to his girlfriend.

"Two coffees, please," I muttered absently. Wait, I forgot to ask if Harry actually wanted coffee. Oh, how rude of me! I should never have said that! Well, maybe he doesn't mind, I guess.

* * * * * * *

When the coffees arrive, I noticed a scene that sickened me so much. That pervert, Roger Davies, and his blond girlfriend are snogging their brains out at each other. Not only that, they're doing it in front of us! I noticed Harry's face was starting to get embarrassed as his cheeks were turning red.

Oh, if I can teach a lesson or two to him, I'll smack that guy so hard! I can't believe he's making Harry act this way! God, stupid Roger… If you think I'll sink that low, I'm not going to even bother stooping to your level, Roger. For heaven's sake, this isn't a competition you know!

Okay, time for another plan to turn this awkward scene around. I searched all around the room for something to talk about. Hmm…My eyes then fell upon Harry's left hand. Oh my god! Why didn't noticed that before? So, that's what Umbridge did to him! Oh, that's terrible!

"I can't believe that Umbridge punish you for something you said truthfully."

"Oh?" Harry seemed to have stirred from his thoughts as he noticed me looking at his scared hand. "Oh, yeah… I got that from Umbridge when I was having detention with her."

Now, this could get interesting. Maybe I'll finally know what kind of a foul toad she is. "What did she make you do to cause this to happen?" I pointed at his hand.

Harry sighed, giving a twisted painful smile etched upon him. "Well, do you want to know how I end up having this mark, right?"

I nodded silently as he answered, "Well, I written lines."

"What? I don't understand."

"Ah, but this isn't just ordinary kind of person that would give just a quill. That quill of hers, Umbridge, has a quill that can use blood as ink."

I clapped a hand to my mouth. That foul demon! How dare she do this to him? "Oh, Harry! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's true. I couldn't believe what she meant when she said that the words will eventually _**sink**_ in, but when I started writing the first word, I noticed that the quill requires blood."

"Oh, that foul twisted evil demon! How could she do this to you?"

"I know, right? I knew she was an ugly toad from the start!"

"Well, I think she needs to jump off a cliff or something."

Harry made a noise and rolled his eyes. "Pfft! I wish she could. Maybe she's brought from the devil."

I pondered my thoughts to think of another insult. "Well, I think she's a twisted psychopath that came from the alyssum."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying that you're challenging me?"

I gave him a smirk, copying that same attitude he gave me. "So, what if I am? You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, now you're gonna get it," he whispered, his green eyes sparkling madly. "So, what's the challenge?"

"Let's see how far we can name a bunch of insults about Umbridge. Whoever could name the most, wins a drink of their choice. You ready?"

Harry got closer to my face, grinning mischievously. "Bring it on, then. We'll see who wins."

I laughed, giving him a determined stare I could possibly give him. "Well, who should go first?" Well, this could get very amusing. Hey, maybe this day is not at all a lost after all.

* * * * * * *

Oh, I can't believe it! Our competition turns out to be a tie! Well, I guess not every challenge can have a tie at times. We both laughed as we ordered two more drinks, this time of what we choose. I must say that was one of the best funs I had in days. Well, sadly it didn't last long when we started mentioning about the DA meetings. We then grew silent again, drinking a bit of our own drinks. I guess some things are never meant to last. What I couldn't believe, however, was what came out of Harry when he finally spoke up again. It turns out that what I said seemed to become what I hadn't expected to be true.

"Er… listen, d'you want to come with me to the Three Broomsticks at lunchtime? I'm meeting Hermione Granger there."

There… That was what hit me hard. I feel a lack of oxygen in my lungs. Okay, maybe I didn't hear him correctly and had too much coffee. Oh, please it can't be! Alright, just stay calm and keep cool.

I raised my eyebrows at him, my expression showing surprise. "You're meeting Hermione Granger? Today?"

Please say no, I repeated in my head. Please say no.

"Yeah," replied Harry with a smile. My hands clenched into fists. No! I can't believe it! How can be so calm about it? I thought this was supposed to be the two of us? "Well, she asked me to, so I thought I would." Yeah, sure… Make that freaking excuse, lover boy! You like her more than me? Is that it? "Do you want to come with me?" Oh, you just wanted me to come along so you won't make me feel bad. That very sweet, yet you're too little too late to make it up to me! "She said it wouldn't matter if you did." Sure, she wouldn't matter! Yeah, right! She wouldn't matter, my arse!

"Oh… well… that was nice of her," I muttered darkly. Nice, yeah sure… as if! What's so special about her anyway? I thought she's with that other guy? This is too much, even for my own heart to take. First, my father is no longer in my family, and then Cedric died in a tragic death, and now this? Now, Harry's going with another girl and dumping me? Why does everything have to go wrong? Why does everything in my life have to hurt so much? This has to stop!

I glared at Harry, clenching my cup of coffee tightly. How dare he play with my heart like that? One minute we're doing fine together and now he wants to break up with me? What is this new feeling? Is it jealously? Is it hatred? I wasn't sure, but I didn't care. Uh, I should have known that this relationship won't last forever just like when I was with Cedric. The only difference is that at least Cedric never dumped me! But…But I thought Harry at least liked me… I thought he understood me… Now I feel so betrayed!

I removed my hand when I noticed Harry's. Oh, don't you dare touch me, you betrayer! After what you done, you think you can just come right back to me and everything will be fine again? Ha, I don't think so! Why do even bother asking me out anyway?

I scanned the room to see Roger Davies kissing his girlfriend. I sighed. Why can't my relationships stay like that? If only Cedric were here… Cedric…

"He asked me out you know," I spoke softly, lowering my head. "A couple of weeks ago, Roger. I turned him down, though." I wasn't sure why I said this out of the blue, but all I know is that at least I wanted Harry to know how it feels to be hurt.

I decided to continue by getting into the subject of Cedric. Maybe Harry will understand what is like to be hurt if I mentioned him. "I came here with Cedric last year."

I felt myself tremble as the words slipped from my lips. Speaking about Cedric still pains me inside, but so does Harry breaking up with me. When I spoke again, I felt my voice choked up, making it in a higher tone I couldn't recognize as my own.

"I've been meaning to ask you for ages… Did Cedric --" I swallowed hard, closing my eyes and bringing up what's left of my pride. "Did he m-m-mention me at all before he died?" Harry's answer was my only last life line I have left. Cedric, the man I used to be with… Could he have said something about me before he faced death? Could he at least say that he loved me? I waited without breathing a single bit, hoping and pleading for the answer.

After a few seconds of waiting, Harry said the saddest thing that made my heart ripped in two that day. "Well – no --" he whispered as I peeked him readjusting his glasses uncomfortably. "There – there wasn't time for him to say anything." No… That was my only light of hope left! Now, I have nothing left to gain anymore! "Erm… so… d'you… d'you get to see a lot of Quidditch in the holidays? You support the Tornados, right?"

From that moment, I felt myself snapped when I heard how Harry's voice was faking a bright and cheery tone. So, he only liked me because I'm attractive and I'm in the same position as seeker? Is that all he cares about? Harry also never even confesses that he loved me either? I felt my eyes getting blurry with fresh warm tears. I can't believe him! Now I know that nothing matters to me anymore! I covered my eyes into my hands. All I wanted now is to get out of this place, away from Harry. Maybe going on this date was horrible mistake in the beginning. Now I just wanted to face my four poster bed that's awaiting me in the school.

"Look," I heard Harry spoke softly in my ear, pleading to me. "Let's not talk about Cedric right now… Let's talk about something else…"

Oh, so you think you're a Casanova now, huh? You think you can understand me, Harry? Who are you exactly, my Romeo? Harry, don't you know that I'm broken inside? Why can't your thick skull register in that complicated head of yours?

I turned around and faced Harry, not caring how much tears were pouring down from my puffy red eyes. "I thought," I choked out, looking at Harry's worried face. "I thought _you'd_ u-u-understand! I _need_ to talk about it! Surely you n-need to talk about it t-too! I mean, you saw it happen, d-didn't you?"

I was becoming desperate and lost. I didn't care if everyone is looking at our table. Fine, let them see what's happening between us! I don't give a god damn anymore if I'm over reacting and making a scene! I lost everything I cared in my world, so what does it matter to him?

"Well – I have talked about it," Harry whispered cautiously, "to Ron and Hermione, but --"

"Oh, you'll talk to Hermione Granger!" I screamed shrilly like a bird. "But you won't talk to me! P-perhaps it would be best if we just… just p-paid and you went and met up with Hermione G-Granger, like you obviously want to!"

I couldn't take it anymore for this is too much. I grabbed the frilly napkin that's in the center of our table and tried to dab as many tears away from my eyes. After all the hard work I did, this is the thanks I get? Well, this isn't a pleasant event, isn't it?

"Cho?"

"Go on, leave!" I howled into the almost damp napkin. Why isn't he leaving to meet her? He doesn't care about me anyway! Why is he just standing there, acting stupid? "I don't know why you asked me out in the first place if you're going to make arrangements to meet other girls right after me…" There, the truth spilled out just like that. It's like poison in my throat and I'm spitting the venom of hatred. "How many are you meeting after Hermione?"

Harry must have comprehended what I just spoken out loud. God, he's so slow for such a guy!

"It's not like that!"

He sounded relieved about it and… He's laughing? Why is he laughing? What's so god damn funny about this? Can't he see that I'm hurt? Okay, that does it! I'm going out of here! This freaking date is so over! I just want to forget about this!

I jumped to my feet and the whole shop got quiet. For the first time, I noticed everyone's eyes are looking at us, no longer kissing their boyfriends and girlfriends. God, this is the most embarrassing event that ever happened to me!

I straightened my red dress and grabbed a few more napkins upon the table. My blood was boiling in rage. This is his entire fault! This is Harry's own freaking fault he made me feel embarrassed in front of these people! This must be his plan all along: to make fun of me! He broke me! He broken my joy, my pride, my dreams… everything! My friends were right about him! He's not a boyfriend type to be with! Harry will just break any girl's heart once he finds another!

"I'll see you around, Harry," I sobbed.

I then turned and ran out into the pouring rain, not daring to look back even when Harry's calling out my name. I heard his footsteps trying to catch up to me, but I decided to pace faster and hid around an alley. I placed my back against the wall, letting the rain fall down upon my damaged body. What's left of my heart was still beating lowly inside me after running from the tea room. When I heard the footsteps stop, I decided to peak a little to see Harry searching for me not too far away. My puffy red eyes narrowed at him. Go on, Harry… Go to your next girlfriend you wanted to target next! See if I care! You're nothing but a…

"Women!" I heard him mutter under his breath. I stopped my train of angry thoughts to listen. "What did she want to talk about Cedric for anyway? Why does she always want to drag up a subject that makes her act like a human hosepipe?"

I witnessed him running into puddles of water as he went through the heavy rain. I placed myself back against the cold surface of the wall once more, looking down on my black shoes. My long black hair was curtaining my face. Maybe while I was running from Harry, the red ribbon tied behind the back of my hair must have fallen loose. Oh, but what does it matter? I don't care! I have more of those where that came from! But the only thing I can never have again is…

I sighed as I sunk myself to a crouching position, looking at my hands. I then closed them tightly. Oh, what have I done? What have I done to myself? I'm the one that's to blame, not Harry! I've been the wreck all this time! Of course, I didn't understand it easily and I jumped into conclusions. Probably Hermione Granger was only one of Harry's best friends, not a girlfriend.

I brought one of my hands to my mouth. I feel so guilty and foolish. At first, I did have something… and now I really **do** have nothing. I used to have a relationship with Harry, but now it's torn apart and I can't bring it back.

"I'm sorry, Cedric… I let you down," I sobbed silently, placing my head on my arms. "I tried to be happy… I really did… but I just can't hold onto it. You and Harry are the ones I both love so much. I couldn't decide who I love even no matter which way to turn. Now, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I lost Harry… and I lost you along with it."

It was I then heard Harry's voice that was a few minutes ago echoing in my mind. _Women… Why did she want to talk about Cedric anyway? Why does she always want to drag up a subject that makes her act like a human hosepipe?_

Oh, Harry… Is that what you think of me…_A human hosepipe_? Why did _I_ want to talk about Cedric and drag the subject? I chuckled weakly to myself, knowing the answer immediately.

"Because Harry," I whispered as I raised my head a little, letting the splashes of water continue fall onto my head. "Because Harry… I loved both you and Cedric. You just don't know that really. You've been both in my heart for so long and… I couldn't let either one of you go. Even if I did have to choose either Cedric or you, my world wouldn't be the same without one of you guys gone. You're both the support I need to carry on with my life… Deep down, I truthfully loved you both. But now I realized that… in the end… even if I kept you both and never told either one of you… I feel like I already lost everything that's important to me… first Cedric… and then you, Harry… because I was afraid to confess to both of you my true feelings that were hidden inside me… and now it's too late to mend everything back together. I'm sorry, Harry… I'm sorry I hurt you most of all… I guess I can admit you're better off with another girl… someone that could give you all the joy and happiness you need. I'm sure that whoever the girl is for you, I just hope you never forget about me… for all the times we spent together even if the relationship didn't last… this will be our secret between us."

_**End**_

*

_**Author's Note:**_ So, basically that's it! That's the end of Closure. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I written this. Well… I'm probably not sure if I'll write more Harry/Cho fan fiction stories in the future, but maybe someday.


End file.
